EP-B-0 883 354 discloses a flame retardant functional part, in particular a closure part adapted for releasable engagement to a second closure part, comprising:                a tape-shaped substrate element made of a flame retardant polymeric material having an exposed bonding surface and a support surface;        a multiplicity of flexible, resilient stem portions as functional elements, extending generally perpendicular to the bonding surface, the distal stem portions having enlarged head portions located on distal ends of the stem portions, the enlarged head portions having top surfaces opposite the distal stem portions and bonding surfaces opposite the bonding surface of the substrate element, the head portions being disposed to permit movement along different portions of the substrate layer and the releasable engagement with the second fastener; and        a non-flame retardant, pressure sensitive glue applied to the support surface.        
The known fastener can satisfy the requirements of the vertical flammability test F.A.R. 25.853(a)(1)(i) without being attached to a substrate. Such provision or specification relates to such fastening systems, in particular relating to applications in vehicle and aircraft technology and are used, for example, for fastening wall panels to the support structure of a cabin of a rail vehicle or attaching upholstery materials and cushion materials to aircraft passenger seats and the like. Today, in particular in the field of aircraft engineering, increased demands are placed on the flammability of such fastening systems, which can be significantly higher than the data in the above specification.
In the known solution described above, in a preferred embodiment, furthermore the non-flame-retardant adhesive is a foam layer of a pressure-sensitive acrylic foam adhesive. Such composed glues are described by way of example in the WO-A-2005/017060 in more detail.
Even though both the pressure-sensitive glue and the aforementioned acrylic foam glue have in practice proved of value in attaching functional parts, such Kletten® or Velcro® fasteners and in particular tape-shaped Gecko® adhesive systems based on Van der Waals forces, to third components, the adhesive bond may yield or fail and, as a result, the functional part is unintentionally detached from the third component, for example in the form of floor or wall parts of an aircraft or vehicle cabin or a part of an aircraft seat or vehicle passenger seat. In particular, in public places or in case of accessible components, such as seats of any kind, in particular in the area of moving aircraft and vehicles, operators, installers and users may be at risk, if in particular larger elements, such as floor and wall coverings, connected by the functional part to the third component, detach unintentionally through failure of the adhesive bond. In addition, production costs for the above-mentioned conventional glues increase rapidly, i.e. there is a need to search for improved bond systems.